Light Tactical
Background The Light Tactical was a late addition to the Federal Army and Marines during the Sethas-Pol'leks Wars of Aggression, entering the field the last two years of the war. Originally designed for Military Police duty only, the vehicle became popular with reconnaissance units in the Army and Marines because of it's ability to carry a fair amount of equipment (because of it's additional storage compartments) and 3 additional soldiers. Design Despite it's lack of armor protection (because of it's primarily open canopy), the vehicle's speed, ability to ford rivers and bodies of water (of a certain depth), highly integrated suspension system, fuel saving engine, and quiet engine noise made the Light Tactical a wise choice for reconnaissance units. Manufacturer: 'Poole and Associates Armor Company '''Model: '''Light Tactical '''Class: 'Light Utility Vehicle 'Role: ' * Military Police * Patrol * Reconnaissance '''Cost: '''Not available for sale '''Length: '''5.5 meters '''Height: '''1.9 meters '''Width: '''2.04 meters '''Maximum Speed: '''120 mph '''Engine Units: N/A Sensor and Communications Systems: * Blue Force Tracking * Enhanced Position Location Reporting System (EPLRS) = Special Design Features Military Police versions come equipped with red and blue flashing emergency lights. The words "MP" are painted in red bold lettering on each door and rear of vehicle, with smaller words spelling out "Military Police" under the MP lettering. Also, bullet, shatter, and shock resistance armor resistance plate slabs are inserted for Military Police versions between the driver/officer and the two prisoner seats. Also, prisoners are chained to the vehicle D-ring loops attached to the vehicle's body to prevent movement. All models of the vehicle (Military Police or Reconnaissance) are equipped with the following: * Front mounted high tension wheel cable and hook * Has two rear mounted portable fuel cans for extra fuel * Can be equipped with Mattracks * Has two adjustable extendable poles with searchlights attached * Has 1 rear facing jump seat (tailgate jump-seat) * Has two floor storage compartments, which can store each a weapon and three clips of ammo, including: ** Multipurpose Assault Rifle (Military Police standard issue) ** Multipurpose Assault Rifle Mark II (Reconnaissance standard issue) ** 1 set of Night Vision Binoculars ** 1 set of Heat (temperature) Vision Binoculars ** 1 Compass ** 1 Watch Crew, Passengers, & Cargo Crew: 3 (Military Police versions have 3; Gunner acts as "jailer" guard if prisoners are captured) 1 Driver 1 Officer or NCO 1 Gunner Passengers: * Military Police: Carry no additional troops and carries only 2 prisoners * Reconnaissance: 2 troops ** 1 additional soldier (making 3 troops) can ride on the rear-jump seat on the back of the vehicle, although for reconnaissance missions, most units don't include the back-seat soldier * Armor Formation / Infantry Support: 3 soldiers; Rear jump-seat soldier is equipped with a squad-automatic weapon. Cargo Capacity: '''N/A Armament 1 M2 Browning .50 Caliber Heavy Machine Gun '''OR 1 Minigun OR 1 MK 19 Grenade Launcher OR 1 BGM-71 TOW launcher Reconnaissance Duty Only Has a third and fourth floor storage compartment built into the floor-boards, which houses the following split between the two: * 1 OmniNode Communications Set * 1 Field Kit * 1 Medkit backpack * 1 Survival Kit * 6 Reflective Blankets * 6 DuraShelters * 6 Enviro Filters * 6 Condenser units * 6 Water JugFilters * 6 Survival Tools * 6 Glowrods * 6 Flare sticks * 6 Work lights * Has up to two week's worth of rations for a 6 person crew (in side compartments along interior side walls of vehicle) Special Notes None History The Light Tactical was a late addition to the Federal Army and Marines during the Sethas-Pol'leks Wars of Aggression, entering the field the last two years of the war, as part of the New Fleet Modernization Program. Originally designed for Military Police duty only, the vehicle became popular with reconnaissance units in the Army and Marines because of it's ability to carry a fair amount of equipment (because of it's additional storage compartments) and 3 additional soldiers. Despite it's lack of armor protection (because of it's primarily open canopy), the vehicle's speed, ability to ford rivers and bodies of water (of a certain depth), highly integrated suspension system, fuel saving engine, and quiet engine noise made the Light Tactical a wise choice for reconnaissance units. Able to utilize the Light Tactical as a "mobile base of operations," reconnaissance units were able to be out in the field for extended periods of time without support. As the war dragged on, Light Tactical units increasingly found themselves on the front lines in support of infantry and armor units; with this being the case, the type of armament the vehicle could utilize was expanded upon. Despite this, the vehicle's lack of armor protection made the vehicles easy targets and the gunners for the turret were completely exposed to enemy fire. Realizing this, many Light Tactical units became experts at utilizing the vehicle's speed, suspension system, and 5 "gun hands" (excluding the driver) to bringing the maximum amount of firepower to bear on targets as the Light Tactical units sped around the battlefield. Despite this forward thinking of the Light Tactical crews, their causality rates were extremely high when in support of infantry and armor operations. Because of the Light Tactical's economic-saving nature, they have become the primary Light Utility Vehicle for the Army and Marines that is not expected to see front line combat use post war; they are often used to transport VIPs to and from transports, act in their primarily role as Military Police vehicles, and act as light cargo, utility, and personnel transports in logistical support needs and on military bases. They have also become the standard long duration reconnaissance patrol vehicle for both the Army and Marines. Finally, some Light Tacticals have been stripped of their weapons and sold to civilian markets as an explorer vehicle for corporations exploring new worlds and locations. The Light Tactical was built by Poole and Associates Armor Company in direct response to counter the new Mobile Tactical Fighting Vehicle and rumors that Striker Heavy Munitions Works was in the process of developing a new Light Utility Vehicle. Fearing a market majority in the Federal Army---especially with the recent buy-out of Future Armor Systems by Striker Heavy Munitions Works---Poole and Associates Armor Company poured all of their recent success with the All-Terrain Infantry Fighting Vehicle (AT-IFV) into the Light Tactical. Securing the Infantry Fighting Vehicle and Light Utility Vehicle markets with the addition of the Light Tactical, Poole and Associates Armor Company could keep Striker at bay and cornered into the heavy armor market with the Light Tactical proving a huge success and taking almost all reconnaissance missions from the Mobile Tactical Fighting Vehicle, which was then restricted to armor & infantry support, allowing Poole and Associates Armor Company to promote their All-Terrain Infantry Fighting Vehicle (AT-IFV) along with their Light Tactical into reconnaissance missions. Category:Fleet Category:Federal Army Category:Marines